APRENDER AMAR
by Meryi Yeret
Summary: ¡Un ángel llega a la tierra! ¿Quiere aprender amar? Lo hará, aprenderá ¡amar! Encontrara retos lograra pasarlos pero no se enamorara, y si lo hace sufrirá, tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza y no sabe amar…. pero aprenderá amar… el tiempo lo dirá….
1. cupido llega

**APRENDER AMAR….**

¡Un ángel llega a la tierra! ¿Quiere aprender amar? Lo hará, aprenderá ¡amar! Encontrara retos lograra pasarlos y aprenderá el significado de amar…

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, pertenece al el gran escritor mashimoto kishimoto yo utilizo a sus lindos personajes **

1 Capitulo: el paraíso

-Un lugar donde había una paz donde todos se entendía donde el dolor no existía y la paz había, un ángel miraba hacia la tierra con cierta tristeza aunque en sus ojos sin saber porque sentía aquel sentimiento, aquel ángel era de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestía un vestido blanco hasta los pies y todo su cuerpo emendaba luz.

-Cupido te necesitan –hablo un ángel detrás de aquel ángel que estaba viendo a la tierra –si ya voy gracias-hablo el ángel de cabellos rosas-muy bien pero no demores –si ya voy –bueno adiós-el otro ángel se alejó- bueno ya es hora-dijo con tono de voz mas alegre.

-¡Naruto! Párate ya es ora de ir a trabajar-hablo un chico peli negro, de ojos negros y cuerpo muy bien formado-ya, ya me paro Sasuke-hablo un chico rubio, de ojos azules mientras veía a el peli negro-además nosotros dos somos los dueños-dijo el rubio parándose de la cama y a la vez entrando a la ducha.

-"Naruto tu nunca cambiaras cierto"-pensó Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oye Sasuke-grito el rubio mientras se estaba bañando-¿Qué?-respondió el peli negro-¿tú como entraste a mi habitación?-pues como tú no la dejas cerrada con llave por eso pude abrir-respondió Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación de Naruto.

-Ya veo "tengo que dejar cerrada mi puerta o si no este teme entrara cuando quiera"-pensó naruto

-Los dos muchachos ya se habían bañado y organizado-el peli negro llevaba puesto un yin negro pegado a su cuerpo con una camiseta blanca manga larga desapuntada hasta los pectorales con un chaleco negro hasta el ombligo de largo con unas zapatillas negras-el rubio llevaba una camiseta manga larga arrayas recogida las mangas hasta los codos, un yin negro pegado al cuerpo y unas zapatillas negras.

-El peli negro entraba a su auto-móvil que era de color negro y era ultimo modelo-el rubio abría la puerta de su carro que era de color negro con zapote también era ultimo modelo.

-Los dos muchachos llegaron a una empresa grande y muy bien arreglada se notaba que los jefes tenían gusto refinado y exquisito, cada uno se dirigía a su respectiva oficina y empezaban su larga labor ya que tenían arto trabajo-mmm –suspiro un chico peli negro en su oficina mientras veía todo el trabajo que tenia-"veo que hay mucho trabajo hoy" pensó un rubio haciendo cara de aburrido y jugando con un lápiz.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a bajar a la tierra? Preguntaba un ángel de cabellos rosas

-Si ya te dije tendrás que ir a ser tu trabajo el día de San Valentín aras lo de siempre esparsir tu amor y volver aquí-hablaba un ángel de cabellos monos, ojos verdes y piel rubia que usaba un vestido blanco hasta los pies y su piel irradiaba rayos de luz.

-Si claro voy gustosa- decía aquel ángel de cabellos rosas con gran emoción en su voz de por sir esperaba ese día con gran emoción ya que era el único día cuando podía bajar a la tierra, y mas que esparcía gran amor por todo el mundo, aunque aquel ángel sabia que no podía sentir aquel sentimiento asía alguien .

-muy bien partes mañana temprano-respondió el ángel de cabellos rubios-ve y vístete adecuadamente-hai-fue lo único que dijo el ángel de cabellos rosas después de partir.

-Mañana es San Valentín-decía una chica de cabellos monos, ojos azules, y cuerpo muy bien delineado que vestía una falda corta color azul oscuro, un esqueleto blanco con una chaqueta azul oscuro estilo ejecutiva aun chico oji negro-y eso que-dijo el chico con voz seca y sin importarle mucho aquella festividad pues tan solo le hacia recordar que el no tenía a nadie que el amara ya que con las chicas que estaba solo era por diversión y nada mas.

-Jejeje Sasuke veo que cupido no te aflechado-dijo aquella chica de cabellos monos con risa en su voz y picardía-MJP por lo que se meda Ino-dijo Sasuke con voz fría y enojo.

-Sabes dejemos así aquí te traje los papeles que pediste hasta luego Sasuke- entregaba aquellos papeles y a la vez salía de la oficina.

-Ya que tendré que revisar este manojo de papeles mmm que pereza-dijo el chico mientras empezaba a revisarlos.

-El día transcurrió y la noche llego

Continuara…..


	2. cupi

**Hola perdón por no haberme presentado en el primer capi pero era que apenas escribía mi primera historia en fic hacia que se me dificulto un poco pero logre coger el tiro arigato por todos los que leen mi fic a por favor no sean tan duros conmigo apenas inicio pero acepto cualquier idea y ya me voy adormir que es bien tarde lo digo por la ora que es sin mas ya no los aburro mas con mis tonterías y buenas noches.**

**Espero que les guste a leer el segundo capi**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, pertenece al el gran escritor mashimoto kishimoto yo utilizo a sus lindos personajes **

2 Capitulo: cupido llega

-La luna salía resplandeciente adornada por las estrellas y el manto oscuro de la noche-¿Por qué por qué? El amor es un asco solo te lastiman-decía una peli casta de ojos cafés y piel blanca que vestía un yin negro pegado al cuerpo, un top blanco con un chaleco blanco estilo transparente su cabello era liso recogido en una cola de caballo alta-no me volveré a enamorar jamás-decía la peli café mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caminaba en un sendero solitario donde solo los faroles alumbraban.

-Cupido ya te vas-pregunto un alma de ojos violetas y cabellos rubios -si ya me voy no quiero esperar mas para ir a la tierra-cupido estaba vestido con un top negro y un yin negro pegado al cuerpo sus alas eran de color blanco y las puntas con negro a su espalda ya llevaba un arco y las flechas-cupido yo sé que cuando uno muere no debe tener contacto con la tierra-dijo la chica con tristeza en su voz y bajando la cabeza hacia el piso.

-Pero necesito que me hagas un favor-¿Cuál? Dime haber si te puedo ayudar-la oji violeta saco una rosa blanca y la entrego a cupido-esto necesito que se lo des es un muchacho de ojos azules como el cielo de cabellos rubios como el sol y es amable aunque en su corazón no hay amor para nadie-estas ultimas palabras las dijo con tristeza.

-Muy bien dejare en su cama esta rosa ahora si hasta luego- gracias cupido

-No es nada-cupido tiro una flecha haciendo que esta abriera la puerta para entrar a la tierra, cuando llego vio una chica de ojos cafés al igual que su cabello que caminaba en un sendero solitario donde solo los faroles alumbraban.

-¿Por qué estará esta chica tan sola?- Se preguntaba un confundido cupido-¿que haces cupido mejor busca su flecha y fléchala?- Se auto regaño cupido cogió sus flechas al sacarla vio el nombre que apreció decía _Matsuri_ –a ya veo esta chica se llama Matsuri-cupido se dispuso a disparar pero en ese instante la flecha se rompió-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Se rompió ¿Por qué, por que se rompió? Esta chica es diferente ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –un confundido cupido se llenaba de preguntas tratando de resolverlas ya que no entendía por que esa flecha se avía roto todos debían tener un amor.

–Cupido soy y no entendió como es el amor, si esta chica no tiene tendré que seguir haciendo mi trabajo-cupido alzo sus alas y se fue aun sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

-Naruto yo ya encontré un departamento así que ya no voy a vivir contigo me voy hoy mismo a mi departamento-decía un chico peli negro de ojos negros aun rubio, estaban leyendo unos papeles-a bueno Sasuke me alegro-decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa-además así ya no me vas a para tan temprano-Sasuke tan solo sonrió-sabia que desde hace una semana que había llegado a Japón había ido donde su amigo ya que el antes estaba en Inglaterra así que no tenia donde quedarse y desde esa semana avía hecho parar temprano Naruto para que llegara temprano siendo el jefe tenia quedar el ejemplo.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Cómo crees que he administrado nuestra empresa?-y a que viene la pregunta Naruto-pregunto Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño-bueno como tu siempre decías que yo era un inútil- a ya no si lo ases bien no también como yo pero si lo as hecho bien.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?-pregunto Sasuke guardando los papeles dentro de un cajón-bueno vamos-los muchachos salieron y se alejaron cada uno se monto en su auto y se fueron.

-Llegaron aun bar muy bien decorado no era cualquier bar se veía que hay solo iban los ricos empezaron cada uno a beber y a bailar ya que eran muchachos muy guapos los había invitado a bailar mujeres así se fue toda la noche ellos bebieron bailaron.

-Naruto se acercó a Sasuke-vámonos Sasuke llama alguien para que venga-dijo un rubio que casi no se podía sostener -esta bien-Sasuke saco su celular y marco para pedir dos taxis ya que no iban a mismos lugares

-El taxi llego el primero que fue Naruto lo tomo le dijo al taxista donde se dirigía y arranco el taxi.

-Sasuke aun esperaba a fuera del lugar a que llegara el taxi-el taxi llego al montarse vio un momento al techo y vio una mujer subía en el techo pero tenia alas-wo el trago me afecto-dijo el peli negro mientras se daba un golpe en la frente-señor ¿a donde lo llevo?-pregunto el taxista-al conjunto mirada de sol-si señor ya lo llevo-antes de arrancar Sasuke puso una mano en el hombre-¿señor que ora es?-pregunto Sasuke aun sosteniendo el hombro del señor-son las 11:50pm-gracias-Sasuke soltó el hombro del taxista dejando que este arrancara y lo llevara a su destino.

-Naruto se bajo del taxi al frente de su casa al bajar saco de su billetera y pago el valor del taxi-el taxi partió

-Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al baño entrando ala ducha y bañándose luego salió y se fue a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama el ya vestido y luego el sueño lo acogió.

_-Donde estoy esto me parece familiar –una chica oji violeta de cabello rubio se le acerco abrazando a Naruto-Ayu…Ayumi e...Eres…t...Tú-Naruto-kun vamos que pasa ¿no me vas a saludar?-Naruto solo ponía cara de sorprendido sin saber que decir que actuar o que a ser-mj veo que no te importo así que me voy-la chica de ojos violeta salió corriendo-¡Ayumi espera!-gritaba desesperadamente el rubio._

_-La chica se detuvo pero al cogerla Naruto la vio cubierta de sangre y al lado una rosa blanca que lentamente se volvía del color de la sangre-Ayumi no, no por favor no me dejes-decía el rubio derramando lagrimas de sus ojos pero luego desvió su mirada al frente y vio un señor de aproximadamente 30 años que tenia cubierto su rostro y en su mano una arma- ahora morirás tu-dijo aquel hombre disparando su arma._

-Naruto se despertó quedando sentado en la cama y al tocarse los ojos notó lágrimas al parecer aquel sueño lo atormentaba día tras día y noche tras noche_._

-Otra vez otra vez siempre sueño lo mismo ¿Por qué no pude protegerla? De-iba a terminar de hablar pero sintió un ruido así que inmediatamente se paro para él ya era normal siempre trataban de robarlo secuestrarlo todo por el dinero que tenia ya abecés ni ponía atención a los extorsionista tan cansado estaba de ese sonsonete.

-Al salír de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina.

Se escucha la respiración de una persona algo agitada-ese muchacho casi me encuentra-decía una peli rosa mientras veía a un chico rubio asomándose por la cocina

-Este debe ser aquel chico-pensó cupido recordando lo que le había dicho aquella alma-tengo ¿Tengo qué hacer algo?-pensó cupido

-Naruto estaba entrando a la cocina-apenas llego a la alacena abrió una puerta y cogió un cuchillo y empezó haber por todas partes sin dejar de sostener el cuchillo tras estar tan concentrado en eso se la había olvidado que el no vivía en un apartamento si no en una mansión llena de habitaciones y de gente que trabaja para el al pararse en la puerta se voltio en un momento mirando asía la salida.

-Que idiota Naruto acuérdate vives en una mansión llena de gente debió ser una ayudante que trabaja para mi (_N/A_ no me gusta usar la palabra sirvienta)-dijo el rubio mientras se daba un leve golpe en la frente,y guardaba el cuchillo y se dirigía a su recamara

Pero se devolvió al escuchar un gemido de dolor

-Auch me he lastimado ¿Cómo he caído? ¡Mis alas! -Grito con toda su fuerza cupido

Al entrar en la cocina Naruto vio algo sorprendente

Continuara…..

Avances: Naruto ha encontrado algo interesante. Sasuke a encontrado un lugar donde vivir y hallara a un amigo que jamás espero volver a ver, un personaje aparece al parecer fue muy importante para Naruto haciendo que este olvide un poco el dolor que sintió al perder a Ayumi.

Próximo capitulo: un encuentro inesperado


End file.
